Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: KaiXTyson, Tyson quits beyblading for an unknown reason and this reson hunts him. And its up to Kai and the gang to find out what has happened,and to pick up the pieces and in the mean time fell in love summary sucks YAOI! Chap 11 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Spaz: Here is a new story, I hope that you all like it. **

**I own only my characters and that's it, everything else is owned by some rich guy. **

**Sorry, if Kai is an ass, don't worry he will stop being one soon. **

**I do mention Go, but it isn't a crossover. Hikaru no Go, is not going to be apart of this fanfic only the game of Go is. **

**Oh and one more sorry Tyson is a bit off, he has had some bad times**.

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 1: _Quitting_

_Flashback/Memory_

_Tyson sat in the garden, staring at the dark browned, with s strike of purple on her right side, headed girl sitting next to him. She wore a thick multi-blue layered skirt, with a black tank top, and was wearing many bracelets and necklaces of many different shades of blue and were different in the shape of their beads. The blue she wear brought out her light lime-green eyes._

_Tyson looked over to the girl and said "Kathleen Ann, I think I am in love."_

_The girl stopped watering her flowers and turned to face him. _

"_What? Who are you in love with?" Kathleen Ann asked sweetly._

"_Promise, you wont laugh or thrown anything at me?" Tyson asked._

"_I promise that I well not laugh, but throwing something at you I cant promise. It is all to fun to throw stuff at you." Kathleen Ann said with a smile._

"_I am in love with……Kai." He said the last part so softly that Kathleen Ann had to read his lips just to find out the name._

"_Does he know?" She asked turning back to ger gardening._

"_No."_

"_Are you going to tell him?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Kathleen Ann put down her watering can and turned to Tyson._

"_If you don't tell him, you might regret it. Who knows maybe he feels the same way." She said hopefully._

"_yeah, maybe, but who would ever want to be with me?" Tyson asked softly._

"_You have to put your past behind you and live for today." Kathleen Ann told him as she gave him a small hug._

_End Flashback/Memory_

Tyson sat on his bed. He had just gotten back from the train station and Kathleen Ann's words still hung in his mind.

'Maybe I should listen to her. She is right the past is the past.' Tyson thought.

Just as Tyson was relaxing there was some knocking on his bedroom door. Tyson forced himself out of bed and opened his door.

_***BAM* **_

Tyson was knocked to the ground and was been chocked by a hug.

"Tyson, your back!" Max yelled exictly.

"Yeah, I'm back. Now, could you please let me go!" Tyson said to the hyper boy.

"Max, let him go." Rei said, once Max had let go, Rei helped Tyson up off the ground.

"Where have you been the last three weeks?" Max asked.

"Here and there."

"Some answer." Rei said eyeing his friend.

"Well have you been practicing beyblade?" Max asked as him and Rei followed Tyson outside.

"A little bit, but the friend I was hanging out with doesn't really beyblade. So, we played a game she likes to play." Tyson told them.

"Kai isn't going to be happy to hear this." Max said.

"How much did you practice?" Rei asked.

"Once for about an hour."

"WHAT?!" both Max and Rei yelled.

"She has a bad leg and cant stand for very long. I felt bad." Tyson explained.

"I understand, you were just trying to be a good friend. Max said.

"So, what game did you guys play?" Rei asked.

"I was playing Go. It is a very hard game and I don't like it. But my friend, Kathleen Ann loves it. She is a 1-dan." Tyson said to them.

Rei got a small smile on his faced and said, very teasingly "Is she your girlfriend?"

That came as a major shock to Tyson. It took him a second before he could answer.

"No, we are just friends." Tyson said.

"Why are you guys just standing around for?" Kai yelled as he made his way past his friends.

"Well, Tyson just-" max started before he was cut off.

"Shut it, I don't care. Tyson, have you been practicing?" Kai asked coldly.

"Ummm no, sorry." Tyson said trying not to meet Kai's eyes.

"You haven't been practicing! We have a tournament coming up and you have to be ready. This isn't going to be a walk in the park kind of tournament." Kai said loudly.

"I am sorry, I have been thinking about quitting anyways." Tyson said finally meeting Kai's eyes.

Max's jaw dropped and Rei's eyes widen, both hoping to have misheard what their friend had just said.

"What!" Kai yelled.

"I am going to quit. I need to work on other things." Tyson told them.

"T-man! Phone!" Gramps yelled to the boy.

Tyson thankful to leave dashed off with out a second thought.

"What is wrong with him?" Kai asked.

Max and Rei just shrugged.

"Maybe his friend he went to go see had something to do with this. He did say that she cant blade. Maybe she talked him into quitting." Max said.

After Max had spoke, everyone went quite. All to busy in there won thoughts.

'_Tyson, what's wrong? I hope your okay_.' Kai thought.

**Spaz: Okay there it is I hope that you all liked it and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Just to let you know Tyson has a reason for quitting and it is NOT to play Go.**

**And next chapter will be up hopefully soon.**

**And I made so Kai isn't so heartless at the end. By the way this is a yaoi so no likie no readie, Kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spaz: here is another chapter, I hope that you like it and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

_**Over phone talk**_-Kathleen Ann

_Over Phone talk_-Tyson

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 2: _Kathleen Ann_

"Who is it?" Tyson asked Gramps.

"Its Kathleen Ann." Gramps said as he handed Tyson the phone.

Tyson took the phone and headed in to his room. Once he was in his room he shut and locked his door.

"_Hey."_

"_**Hey. Just checkin to see how ya are**__."_

"_I am fine, Kathleen Ann."_

"_**Whatever you say, lair**__. __**How was your plane ride and train ride**__?"_

"_My plane ride was awful, every one was staring at me and pointing. I hated it, but the train ride was peaceful. Barley anybody was there. And I am not a lair."_

"_**That's great, have you talked to Kai yet? Or do I have to come and tell him for ya? Huh, Baby?"**_

"_I think he might be mad at me, I told him that I was quitting beyblading."_

"_**You told him what? You said that was a dumb idea!"**_

"_I know, I did. Its just with what has happened and all I think it is a good idea."_

"_**If that is what you want to do and no matter what. I will always love you. Well, I am beat, I gonna go to bed. Bye."**_

"_Love ya too, bye."_

Tyson put the phone down and took a deep breathe.

'_Well, time to go and face the music_.' he thought.

Tyson draggd his feet as he made his way outside.

"Hey, Tyson!" Kai called out.

"What is it?" Tyson asked.

"Why are you quitting?" Max asked.

"It is none our business." Tyson said hoping for a change in topic.

Rei sensing his plea, changes the subject.

"Why don't we all go swimming, hmm? I mean its to hot, not to." Rei said.

"You, guys, can go swimming, after, Tyson tells us why he quit." Kai said.

Tyson, feeling his rage boil over and yells at Kai;

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" than softly he added, "Please."

"Hn."

"Well, I have to go and help out my dad, and Rei you are coming to help, right?" Max asked trying to avoid a fight.

"Yeah, sure." Rei said.

After the two had left, after Kai telling them they better be practicing. Kai went to go and practice, while Tyson just sat and watched. After a while, Tyson looked at Kai and said;

"Listen, we are friends, I hope. And we shouldn't let me quitting come in between our friendship, what do you say?" Tyson said with the biggest smile on his face.

_**Meanwhile in America**_

Kathleen Ann sat alone in her room, deep in her own thoughts.

"Should, I or shouldn't I" She wondered aloud.

"Should you what?" asked a young boy wearing jeans and a bright yellow shirt, who had red hair and soft baby blue eyes.

"Jordon, what would you say if I told you that I am thinking about going to Japan, and mom and dad already said okay?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"I would want to know if I can have your room and why are you going to Japan?" Jordon asked.

"Untill I come back, and I am going because of Tyson."

"Oh, how is he?" Jordon asked.

"He really needs me, he wont say it. But I can tell by the sound of his voice." Kathleen Ann told him.

"Than go, with everything that has happened. I bet he does need you. More than ever now that he is back in Japan." Jordon replied. "Hell, I'll even give you all of my left over yen from our last trip."

"Sweet." Kathleen Ann said. "But one more thing, should I bring my beyblade?"

Jordon looked at her and laughed. "You haven't played since you hurt your leg. Are you still any good?"

"Lets have a match and we'll find out." She said taking out her blade.

_**Meanwhile in Japan**_

"Do you think that Tyson is really going to quit?" Max asked sadly.

"I don't know, I hope that he doesn't quit though." Rei said.

_**Tyson's Dojo**_

"Don't talk to me." Kai said to Tyson. "You acting like a spoiled brat and your are being so damn selfish."

'Damn it! Why am I such an ass!' Kai thought.

Tyson shock his head and walked, more like ran, inside the dojo. He made his way into his room, locked the door behind him and laid on his bed.

'Why doesn't he understand? Does he have the same feelings I do?' Tyson thought to himself.

Tyson let out a deep sigh.

*_BING_*

Tyson looked up and saw he had a new message. He walked over to the computer and the message.

_Ty,_

_I just have to warn you, Kathleen Ann in on her way. And I am not lying this time. Her plane leaves tonight at around 11:00 or something, and lands in Japan in about a day, or so. And she said that you were her reason for going, meaning you are in deep trouble. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Your so dead! What did you do?_

_The Man With The Can_

_Jordon_

'_Oh, crap, either Kai is gonna kill her or she is gonna kill Kai. Oh, shit, she better not tell them, or I'll kill her_.' Tyson thought. '_He is so weird_.'

Tyson sat down to his computer and wrote a reply

_Hey Jordon,_

_Thanks for the warning. I have no clue what I did. But I bet that I'll find out when she comes. And your right she might kill me. LOL_

_Ty._

**Spaz: Well, this is it. Thank you for reading. Next chapter well be up as soon as I can get it up, now it is time to answer reviews! Yay! By the way, I don't own Jordon, one of my friends owns him and is letting me use him. So, Thanks a bundle Tyler! I know it is a bit slow, but don't worry the plot will speed up soon.**

**To RobbXmonXlover: I am glad that you like, and you well just have to wait to find out what happened to Tyson. Thank you for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spaz: Here is another chapter! I hope that you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**I have a very random question, does anyone know were I can find a recipe for homemade jelly? I want to make some for my Grandpa.**

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 3: _Meeting Kathleen Ann and Having Some Nighttime Talks_

Tyson waited uncomfortably for Kathleen Ann. She was late and that made him worry. And it didn't help that everyone was nagging him about why he quit either.

"Tyson!" Kathleen Ann screamed as she entered the dojo. "Sorry, I am late. Go and get my bags."

Tyson looked at her shock his head and went out to get her bags.

'_Why am I even listening to her?_' He thought.

Meanwhile Kathleen Ann started walking around the dojo, but when she heard voices come from outside, she went to go and check it out. When she went outside she saw Max, Kai and Rei.

"Hey, cuties!" Kathleen Ann called out to them.

"umm, hi?" Max said.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Oh, I am Kathleen Ann. It is nice to meet you. Tyson has told me so much about you." Kathleen Ann said.

"Are you Tyson's friend? The one he went to go and visit for three weeks?" Rei asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Do you know why he quit?" Max asked her.

"Umm, no, no. He wouldn't tell me those kinda things." Kathleen Ann said.

"How long have you known Tyson?" Rei asked.

"Nine, almost ten years." Kathleen Ann said.

"And he didn't tell you why, some friend he is." Kai said.

"What are you trying to say?' Kathleen Ann asked.

"Tyson is being an ass. He is the one who wanted us all to be a team again. Then he goes and does something like this and wont tell us why. He not a very good friend and he is acting like a dumb ass." Kai said coldly.

'_Shit, why am I saying these things? I cant have Tyson hate me_.' Kai thought.

"You listen here, you freaked up trash bag, Tyson is my truest friend. And I will do anything, and I do mean anything to make sure he is happy. Even if it means hurting you, okay?" Kathleen Ann said.

"You better watch your mouth!"

"Or what?" Kathleen Ann asked getting up into Kai's face.

"Hey, Stop fighting." Max said.

"Max is right both of you need to stop." Rei said.

"Stay out of this." Kai told them.

"You really shouldn't be here." Kai told Kathleen Ann.

"Kathleen Ann, Kai, separate. Now." Tyson yelled as he entered the backyard.

"Kathleen Ann, all of your stuff is in my room, why don't you go and take a nap." Tyson suggested.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I act this why?_' Kai thought.

"Sure, just show me the way." Kathleen Ann said.

After the two had gone inside Kai turned to Max and Rei and asked "I am ass for what I said to her?"

"Honestly, yes. Even if it was what we were all thinking." Rei said while as Max just nodded his head.

**Meanwhile in Tyson's room **

"Sorry about fighting with Kai." Kathleen Ann said. "He just got me so bad, but I think he likes you."

"Its fine, and don't worry and stop nagging me. I'll talk to him." Tyson told her.

" I am not nagging. He likes you. I can tell that's why he strted fighting with me. He sees me as a threat." Kathleen Ann said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am a girl, I can tell these things. Now, I want to take a small nap.' Kathleen Ann said.

'_How could he say all that crap about Tyson? Either he says he feelings to Tyson or I'm gonna hurt him_.' Kathleen Ann thought.

"Wait, what if I locked those two in a closet or something? Or is that to over done?" Kathleen Ann wondered aloud.

'_Tyson, I want you to be happy, no matter what_.' She thought.

_Tyson's Dojo 11 at night_

Max had gone back to his dad's, so that just left Rei, Kai, and Tyson to share the training room.

"Hey, Tyson?" Rei said.

"Yeah?'

"Is Kathleen Ann single?'

"What?! Why do you want to know?" Tyson asked.

"Well, Max wants me to ask. He has a little crush on her. Its cute." Rei told him.

"Kathleen Ann is single, but I don't think she'll date Max."

"Really?' Rei asked a little too happy.

"You like Max, don't you?" Tyson asked. "Casue you were a little to happy about that answer."

"umm, yeah I do."

"Than ask him out, when and if he asks if Kathleen Ann is single. Look at him and say I didn't ask and if he asks why. Just lean in for a kiss." Tyson told him.

"You really think that well work?" Rei asked.

"Yup, I do." Tyson said with a big smile.

"I don't now why, but I'll try it." Rei said holding back a laugh.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Tyson asked.

"Sure."

"You better not tell." Tyson said firmly.

"I wont, trust me." Rei said.

"I like Kai."

"What?" Rei asked shocked.

"I like, like him. As in crushing on him." Tyson said.

"Wow, wow. Does he know?" Rei asked.

"No, not yet."

"Are you going to tell him? Or do you want me to tell him for you?" Rei asked.

"Geesh! You and Kathleen Ann! I well tell him. On my own." Tyson said.

**Outside the Dojo**

"Hey, Kai." Kathleen Ann called out to the beyblading boy. "Listen, about earlier, I am sorry."

"Hn."

"You are not much of a talker are you?"

"Hn."

"I am trying to talk to you!" Kathleen Ann yelled.

Kai shot her a deadly glare and said "And I am trying to practice, so either leave or lets have a match."

" I don't beyblade anymore. And when I do blade, I don't blade against asses." Kathleen Ann told him.

"Hn."

"Listen, if you keep this up. The one you care for well not care for you, anymore. Than that person well move on. You have to open up your heart, to gain someone else's." Kathleen Ann said softly. "Well, I am going to go to bed. Please think about what I said though."

'_Damn, she is right_.' Kai thought.

"Wait." Kai called out, stopping Kathleen Ann in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know if the person you care for, cares for you?" Kai asked.

"Tell them how you feel." Kathleen Ann said as she went inside.

'_Maybe I should tell him_.' Kai thought.

'_I hope that he listens to what I said._' Kathleen Ann thought as she made her way into Tyson's room and to her surprise their was Tyson, sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"I am afraid." Tyson said sadly.

"Of what?" Kathleen Ann asked him.

"Of having those damn nightmares." Tyson said sadly as his eyes started to water.

"Tyson, you have been though a lot. More than you should have. Nightmares are just part of it. I will always be here for you. You can come and talk to me about everything." Kathleen Ann told him as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Tyson asked.

"Sure, Baby, sure." Kathleen Ann said.

'_You'll get over this, Baby, I am sure of it_.' Kathleen Ann thought.

'_I'll never get over this_.' Tyson thought. '_Not with everything that has happened_.'

**Spaz: Okay there it is! Yay! Another chapter done! And know I have even added more couples, well soon to be couples, to the story! **

**I have just noticed that this is my first multi-chapter story that doesn't have someone having powers or magic.**

**Zetake- I am glad that you like the story, and thanx for reviewing**

**RobbXmonXlover- here is another update, and I am glad you like and thanx for reviewing**

**Shebajay- You'll find out more about Tyson and Kathleen Ann in a few more chapters, thanx for reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spaz: here is another chapter and things are running right along. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next chapter should be up shortly.**

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 4: _Becoming a Couple and Giving a Warning_

The next morning everything was quite peaceful, with Kathleen Ann wondering around town and Rei over at Max's. Tyson, who Kathleen Ann woke up early for no reason at all, sat outside watching Kai practice blading.

'_He looks so hot_.' Tyson thought eyeing Kai.

"Hey, Kai?"

"What?" Kai asked.

"How about you take a break and we can go have lunch or something?" Tyson asked.

"Sure." Kai told him.

**Max's Place**

"So, Max, your dad's not here?" Rei asked.

"Nope, he is down at the shop." Max said.

"Oh, okay. About Kathleen Ann. I didn't ask if she was single and I am not going to." Rei told him.

"What? Why not?" Max asked.

"I know that you have a crush on her and everything, but-" Rei started to say before he was cut off.

"I don't have a crush on her." Max stated.

"Max you don't have to hide it. I mean she is pretty, she is smart. And she is from America, so you to have a lot in common." Rei said.

"That doesn't mean I have a crush on her. Rei, I wanted to know if she was single because I knew someone who I thought would be a good match for her." Max told him.

"Than why did you have me ask?" Rei asked.

"Because I had to leave. And anyways she is not my type." Max said.

"Oh, well. Than I am sorry for causing trouble." Rei said.

"Its fine Rei." Max said.

"But who is your type?' Rei asked him.

Max look at Rei, took a deep breathe and said "You are."

Rei, at first a little shocked, put a small smile on his lips and said to Max "I am glad to hear you say that."

Than with that said and done, Rei leaned in for a kiss. After a few seconds the two broke from the kiss.

"Does this mean we are going to date now?" Max asked.

"If you want to." Rei said.

"I loved to." Max said before being pulled into another kiss.

After breaking yet another kiss, Rei looked to Max and said. "I wonder how everyone is going to take this."

"Kathleen Ann would be glad if we became a couple." Max told him.

"And so would Tyson, wait. What do you mean Kathleen Ann would be glad?" Rei asked.

"She was the one who told me to ask you to ask her if she was single. She said it would make you angry and up the chance of you asking me out." Max said.

"And Tyson told me just to lean in for a kiss and tell you that I didn't ask her is she was single." Rei said.

"They planned this. They just had to."

"Max, I think you are right. But right now I want to stop thinking about them and start thinking about us." Rei said before pulling Max into a deep and passiontie kiss.

**Jeanie's Treat Shack**

Tyson and Kai went to go and eat, to a place Kai had never heard of before.

"You are going to love this place. They have some of the best food." Tyson told Kai.

"Really? Nothing here sounds good." Kai pointed out.

"You should try the grilled bananas with cameral, and you should try their hamburgers with everything on it. And get a smoothie to drank." Tyson said.

Kai just nodded and got the same thing that Tyson got.

**Tyson's Dojo**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kathleen Ann asked as she entered the dojo.

"Nope, they are all out." Gramps said.

"Oh, okay than." Kathleen Ann said. "Hey, Gramps, do you want to play a game of Go?"

"Sure." Gramps told her.

After Kathleen Ann sat up the board, Gramps took black, and she took white. Gramps look at her and said

"I am worried about Tyson."

"I think everyone is, but he is very strong and will get through this." Kathleen Ann said.

"But he quit blading, and he loves to blade." Gramps said sadly.

"Maybe quitting is his coping method." Kathleen Ann suggested.

"He has been though too much as it is." Gramps said.

"Maybe things will roll over and everything will get better." Kathleen Ann said.

"How can you think that everything well get better?" Gramps asked.

"Because this is Tyson we are talking about and he is strong, and you should believe he can get through this. And if I were you, I'd worry about my game. You are losing by a land slide."

Gramps started down at the board and noticed that almost all of his black had been captured.

"How did you?" Gramps asked shocked.

"Well, I am a 1-dan, soon to be 2-dan." She told him.

"I….I resign." Gramps sighed.

"Wanna play another game? This time I'll give you a handicap. How about 3 stones? Or should I up it to 5 stones?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"Fine, another game, but no handicaps." Gramps said.

'_I hope she right about T-man_.' Gramps thought.

**With Tyson and Kai**

"Wow, your right. This grilled bananas are good." Kai said.

"I told you so, and how come all of a sudden, you are so nice?" Tyson asked teasingly. "Could it be because you are not around Kathleen Ann?"

"What, no." Kai said. "Me and Kathleen Ann are fine."

"So, you two are going to stop trying to kill each other?"

"Yes, she actually has some nice thing to say, and they are very helpful." Kai pointed out.

"She does." Tyson agreed.

"Hey, Tyson?"

"Yeah, Kai?"

'_Its now or never._' Kai thought.

Kai looked around to make sure there was no reporters around, than he pulled Tyson close to him in a hug and said

"I think that I am in love with you."

"Kai, I think I love you also." Tyson told him.

**Later that night at the Dojo**

Tyson and Kathleen Ann were in a Go match, Rei and Kai tried to watch, but it was to slow paced for them. So, while those two were having their game, Rei and Kai were outside talking.

"So, Tyson. Tell me about your guys date." Kathleen Ann demanded.

"It wasn't a real date." Tyson told her.

"Did you guys kiss?"

Tyson just looked at her a slowly shook his head no.

"Why not?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I think he wanted to kiss." Tyson told her.

"As soon as you two kiss come and tell me."

"Of course, I mean what guys would not go to his first best friend after he kissed another guy. Than gossip like a little school girl." Tyson said rolling his eyes.

"I know right?" Kathleen Ann said.

**Meanwhile with Kai and Rei**

"Kai, have you gotten over you Kathleen Ann issue?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. She is pretty wise, well sometimes." Kai said.

"Yes, she is." Rei agreed. " I want to tell you that me and Max are going out."

Kai let out a small chuckle and said "That's great. Me and Tyson are going out also."

"That's great, Kai." Rei told him.

"Thanks."

**Later that night with Kathleen Ann and Kai**

"Hey, Kai." Kathleen Ann said.

"Hey."

"I have something that I need to tell you. About you and Tyson dating." Kathleen Ann said getting right to the point.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I am glad that you and Tyson are together. And he needs you know, more than ever. And if you do anything to make him cry, or if you hurt him. I will hurt you, worse than you have ever been hurt before." Kathleen Ann said getting right up in to Kai's face.

"I will never hurt him, and if I do, you can hurt me as much as you want."

Kathleen Ann got a you-don't-know-what-the-hell-you-just-walked-into-and-I'm-happy-about- it look on her face and said:

"Good, because I will." Kathleen Ann than gets a big smile on her faces and says "I have fun on your date." Than she walks off.

'_She is so weird_.' Kai thought.

**Spaz: well there it is the end of chapter 4 and I made some couples! Yay! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**LovelySinner7- Yeah, Kathleen Ann is abit funny at time, and you'll find out about the nightmares later**

**RobbXmonXlover- You will find out what is up with Tyson soon. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spaz: I am so pissed. I just watched the ending of Code Geass. I hate that it ended that why. I mean I kinda understand why they had to end it that why, but I still hate that they ended it that way.**

**Back to they story. Thank you all for reading and reveiwing**

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 5: _Dreaming Unpleasant Dream_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_No! Let go of me!" Tyson screamed as he struggled to get away from his captor. _

"_Shut up!" the captor yelled as he throw Tyson against the wall. The captor walked over to Tyson and put a knife to his neck._

"_Make one more sound, and I'll kill you, very slowly." the captor whispered in to Tyson's ear. "Maybe I should give you a warning."_

_The captor lifted the knife and stabbed it deep into Tyson's shoulder._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!" Tyson screamed out in pain._

"_I told you to shut up." the captor said as he kicked Tyson in the chest, multiple times._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Tyson shot up, wide awake and covered in sweat. Tyson looked around the training to to make sure that the others will still sleeping. And luckily for him, they were.

'_Damn dreams_.' Tyson thought.

Tyson crawled, quietly out of bed, and made his way to his room.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Kathleen Ann! Wake up! Please!" Tyson said as he pounded on the door.

"Come…….in" came the sleepy reply. Tyson walked into the room and saw Kathleen Ann sitting up in bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I had that damn dream again." Tyson said sadly.

"Tyson, sweetie come here." Kathleen Ann said as she patted next to her on the bed.

Tyson sat down and Kathleen Ann pulled him into a hug. Tyson feeling safe in Kathleen Ann's arms started to cry.

"Tyson, sweetie, every thing will be okay." Kathleen Ann said as she ran her fingers through Tyson's blue hair.

"I don't think it will be."

"You have to stay positive, honey.'

"But the dreams are getting worse and worse." Tyson told her.

"Things will get better, you just have to give it time." Kathleen Ann said.

"I can I just sleep in here, with you tonight?" Tyson asked.

"Sure thing, baby." Kathleen Ann said as she placed a small kiss on Tyson's forehead.

'_Tyson, I hate seeing you like this. I wish there was something I could do_.' Kathleen Ann thought as she gently stroked Tyson's face.

**The Next Morning**

Kai awoke early, and noticed that Tyson was not in the floor bed next to him.

'_That's odd_.' He thought.

Kai got up and started wondering around the dojo looking for Tyson. He stopped when he walked by Tyson's room. He saw that the door was ajar, which was weird because for the last couple of days that Kathleen Ann has been here, she always kept the door closed.

A little curious, Kai opened the door. He filled with rage at what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed.

Tyson and Kathleen Ann shot out of bed. Kathleen Ann looked at Kai and at first didn't understand why he was so mad. Than it hit her, Tyson was sleeping in her arms.

'_Oh shit_.' She thought.

Tyson who was panicking quickly said " Kai, I am sorry. I can explain."

"No, need to. Tyson, how could you! And you were worried that I'd hurt Tyson, well no need to worry about that now." Kai yelled as he stormed out of the dojo.

"Kai…Please don't go." Tyson cried.

"Tyson." Kathleen Ann said as she rubbed his back

"What happened?" Rei asked. "Kai just ran out and Tyson what wrong?"

"Kai is gonna die, that's what is gonna happen." Kathleen Ann told him.

"He walked in at the wrong time and would not let me explain." Tyson said fighting back the tears.

"Should I go and try to talk to him?" Rei asked.

"No, he needs time to cool down." Tyson said. "Could you guys leave? I want to be alone."

"Sure, sweetie." Kathleen Ann said.

"Sure thing, Ty." Rei said as him and Kathleen Ann left the room.

'_Kai, please come back. I need you_.' Tyson thought finally letting the tears fall.

**Meanwhile with Rei and Kathleen Ann**

"I'm gonna kill him. How could he do this?" Kathleen Ann said as she paced around the room.

"Clam down. Kai is mad, and I would be to, if I saw my boyfriend sharing the bed with another person." Rei said.

"Tyson needed me, I am the only one who he told every thing to about the real reason why he quite beyblading. He was afraid, he didn't want to be crying and have one of you guys wake up." Kathleen Ann said.

Rei stood still, not knowing what he should say.

"Did you try telling Kai that?" Rei asked her.

"Tyson already told you that he wont even let him explain. I swear guys are all morons." Kathleen Ann said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Rei, but it is true, well most of the time." Kathleen Ann said.

'_Kai you're a dead man_.' Kathleen Ann thought.

'_Kai, your in trouble, deep trouble_.' Rei thought.

**With Tyson**

Tyson walked out of his bedroom and walked into the bathroom.

'Maybe a hot bath well, help me.' Tyson thought as she took of his shirt. When he took of his shirt, he stared into the mirror and eyed the stitches on his lift shoulder.

'I am so glad these are coming out soon.' Tyson thought as he lightly touched the stitches. Tyson looked down at his chest and saw the discoloration of multiple healing bruises.

Tyson finished undressing and ran some steaming hot water in to the bathtub.

**With Kai**

Kai quietly snuck back into the dojo, he grabbed his bag and packed all of his cloths and snuck back out.

'_Its better this way_. _If he loves her, I'll leave_.' Kai thought as he flagged down a cab.

"Where to, Sir?" the Cab driver asked.

"Japan National Airport."

"Yes, Sir." the cab driver told him.

'_Good bye Tyson_.' Kai thought.

**Back Inside the Dojo**

"I am going to go and check on Tyson." Kathleen Ann said.

"Okay, will I am going to go and talk to Max. And see if he has seen Kai." Rei said.

"Fine. I don't care about him, but if I see him, I am going to hurt him." Kathleen Ann told him as she left the room.

"Tyson?" Kathleen Ann called as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"I am taking a bath." He called though the door.

"Okay." Kathleen Ann said.

About fifteen minutes later, Tyson was still in the bathroom, and Max had just ran in.

"I heard what happened. Where's Ty? Is he okay?" Max asked.

"He is taking this kinda hard. He locked himself in the bathroom." Kathleen Ann told him.

"Is that a good idea?" Max asked.

"Its fine." Kathleen Ann assured him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Max asked.

"Umm, I guess." Kathleen Ann said.

"How did you and Tyson become friends?" Max asked her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I really do." Max said.

"Are you going keep bugging me until I tell you?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"Yup."

"I guess, I could tell you." Kathleen Ann said with a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Max said hyperly.

"Me and Tyson have been friends for almost ten years. We meet in the summer, I only remember that it was the summer because I was at the park. And my nanny only took me to the park during the summer." Kathleen Ann began.

"You had a nanny?" Max said shocked.

"Yes, now shush, so I can tell you my story. Now, were was I? Oh, yes the park."

_Flashback_

_A young Kathleen Ann, around six years old, wondered around the park. As far away from her nanny as she can. The nanny, her mom hired, was mean and rude. She never let her play on the monkey bars. When she thought she far enough away from her nanny. She found the an old set of monkey bars, that no on played on anymore and climbed on them._

"_Be careful." _

_Kathleen Ann looked and same a young 6 year old Tyson standing next to the monkey bars._

"_I can do whatever I want." Kathleen Ann said._

"_But you could fall, these monkey bars are very old, and rusty." Tyson said._

"_I'll be fine." Kathleen Ann said angrily. "And I'll prove it!"_

_Kathleen Ann than began swinging on the monkey bars. Than all at once the monkey bars fall apart and Kathleen Ann fell to the ground, with a pile of bars landing on her leg._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHA" She cried._

"_Oh, no. Where is your mommy? I'll get her for you." Tyson said picking the bars off of her leg._

"_No, my nanny is here though." _

"_Here get on my back, I will take you to her." Tyson said softly._

"_Okay." Kathleen Ann said crying._

_End Flashback_

"And we have been best friends ever since." Kathleen Ann told him.

"Is that how you injured your leg?" Max asked.

"Yes, it is. I would have been worse if Tyson didn't take the metal bars off of my leg." Kathleen Ann said.

"That's Tyson for ya. Always willing to help someone." Max said.

"So, that is how me and Tyson meet and became friends." Kathleen Ann said.

"I do have one more question." Max said.

"What is it?"

"Why do you wear a ton of blue, but some of your hair is purple?"

"Because I am sexy like that." Kathleen Ann said.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, its not."

"Guys!" Rei yelled as he entered the dojo.

"What is it?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Kai is gone, he left." Rei told them.

"He what?' Kathleen Ann said. "No. No, he cant do this. What about Tyson?"

"Do you know where he went?" Max asked.

"The airport wouldn't tell me." Rei said.

"Oh." Max replied.

"Hey, Max."

"Yes, Kathleen Ann?" Max asked.

"The reason that I had a nanny was because my parents are rich. And I have my own bank account that has my allowance in it. I could use that money to find Kai. I know so people, who work for airports, who are willing to give me the info I need for some money." Kathleen Ann told him.

"Please tell that you are kidding." Rei said eyeing Kathleen Ann.

"I cant lie to you." Kathleen Ann said.

"That is illegal!" Max said.

"Only if you get caught." Kathleen Ann said. "I am only doing this to find Kai. To either kill him or make him listen to Tyson. And than kill him."

"Let's not." Max said to the girl.

"You are a little crazy." Rei said.

"Fine, you win. So, tell me, how are we going to find Kai?"

**Spaz: Wow, this chapter was not very fun to write at certain points, but now you know how Tyson and Kathleen Ann meet, you know a little bit about the dreams and Kai left. Please don't kill me. Kai will be back. This is so far the longest chapter! YAY!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Shebajay- Well, so far the guys suck at the game of love, and I do mean suck and don't worry you are getting closer to finding out what happened to Tyson**

**RobbXmonXlover- I am glad you are getting more curious **

**LovelySinner7- There now you know a little bit about the nightmares. And even though a couple broke apart, you will be reading more ReiXMax action!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spaz: Here in another chapter! I hope that you all like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 6: _Having a Date and Having a Talk_

"Kai, will come back when he is ready. I hope." Rei told her.

"And if he doesn't come back?" Kathleen Ann said trying not to yell.

Rei didn't reply and after a couple minutes of silence Tyson walked in to the room.

"Hey, guys, I am going to bed early and I am going to sleep in tomorrow." Tyson told Kathleen Ann and Rei.

"Okay, baby. You can sleep in your room. I'll bunk with Rei." Kathleen Ann said as Tyson walked out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rei asked,

"Most likely." Kathleen Ann said. "So, Max. I have an idea."

"I scared." Max said.

"Hey, that's not nice."

"You are not nice, most of the time." Max told her.

"Fine, whatever. Forget it. You know I thought I would be nice and set up a date for you and Rei, but never mind." Kathleen Ann said fake crying.

"Really?" Rei asked a bit unsure.

"No, I just thought you to should go out tomorrow and have a hell of a time, and stay out late." Kathleen Ann said.

"What about Tyson?" Max asked

"Max, you do not want to now the thought that just crossed my mind. Just go out on a date and have fun." Kathleen Ann told them.

'_What was the thought?_' Max wondered.

"A date would be nice." Max said to Rei.

"It would be very nice." Rei said.

Rei took Max into his arms and they began to make-out.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"I am still in the room! Make out later! Geesh! Man!" Kathleen Ann said.

"That's not nice."

"But it is true, men love to kiss." Kathleen Ann said.

"She is right about that," Rei said.

"Thank you, Max, stay the night, please?"

"Sure." Max told her.

**The Next Morning**

Kathleen Ann was in the middle of frying bacon, when Rei and Max walked in.

"Smells good." Max said.

"Thank you."

"Is Tyson up?" Rei asked.

"No, I am going to just let him sleep." Kathleen Ann said. "When are you two going out on your date?"

"After we eat." Max said. "Are you going to be okay here. When Ty, sleeps, he sometimes never wakes up. So, you will kinda be alone."

"I am going to have a few games of Go against Gramps." Kathleen Ann said.

After the three had eaten their lunches, Rei and Max went out on their date while Kathleen Ann and Gramps had their match.

**With Rei and Max**

"How about a movie?" Rei asked.

"Sounds great. How about something romantic or a horror." Max said.

"How about we see _Knowing? _I heard that it is pretty good." Rei said.

"Okay." Max said as the two got the tickets for them movie.

After the movie ended the couple decided to go out for some ice cream.

"This is nice." Max said.

"It has been very nice." Rei agreed.

Max looked at Rei and said "You have ice cream on your face."

Rei was about to whip it off, when Max got close to him and kissed it off.

"All gone."

Rei smiled and pulled Max into a kiss, which soon turned into a make-out session. After the make-out ended, Rei and Max headed back to the dojo. When they got to the dojo, they saw that Kathleen Ann was falling asleep on the couch.

"Where back." Max said in a creepy sing song voice. "How was your Go games?"

" Same as always, just it Gramps talking and its an easy win. How was the date?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"It was great." Rei said.

"It was." Max agreed.

"Tell me more, tell me more." Kathleen Ann said.

"When Tyson comes in here I will." Max said.

"I'll go and wake him up. If cant sleep his life away." Kathleen Ann said heading to Tyson's bedroom.

"He is still sleeping?" Rei asked.

"I didn't have the heart to wake him." Kathleen Ann replied.

"I cant wait to go on our next date." max said as he climbed into Rei's lap.

"Maybe, we can go on one tomorrow?" Rei asked.

"I'd love that." Max said sweetly.

"NO. OH SHIT. NO." They heard Kathleen Ann scream, the two ran in to Tyson's room, and the were thinking the worst. When they saw that it was empty they sighed a breathe of relief.

"He's gone, he left to find Kai." Kathleen Ann said.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked. "Maybe he went out for some fresh air?"

"No, he left a note." She said handing him a piece of paper.

_Dear Max, Rei, and Kathleen Ann,_

_I am going to go and find Kai. Jordon is helping me and Gramps already knows. Please, Kathleen Ann don't worry about me. I need to talk to Kai. And I am going to tell him, everything. But please forgive him._

_Love from your friend,_

_Tyson_

"I can't believe this." Kathleen Ann said.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Max said a little bit unsure.

"I don't know. I am going to try and get a hold of Jordon." Kathleen Ann told them.

"Who is Jordon?" Rei asked.

"My younger brother." Kathleen Ann said.

**Russia**

Meanwhile Tyson and Jordon sat in a hotel room. Tyson paced around the room while as Jordon laid on the bed.

"Will here we are in Russia." Jordon said.

"I know that." Tyson said bitterly.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jordon asked him.

"I don't know." Tyson admitted.

"You have to do something. Or what is the point in coming here?" Jordon said to him.

"I don't know!" Tyson yelled and left the hotel room.

"You are so hormonal!" Jordon yelled, will more like laughed.

**In Another Hotel in Russia**

Kai sat alone at the table thinking about the past events. He sighed and poured some of the cheap brandy that he swapped. Instead of drinking his drink, he swirled it around. After a few minutes of doing this there was some knocking at the door. At first he ignored it, but when the knocking got worse. He got up and opened his door.

"Kai!" the visitor shouted as he pushed his way inside. Kai looked and saw that his visitor was Tyson.

"Tyson! What the hell are you doing here?' Kai yelled. "Get Out!" Kai pointed to the door and Tyson just shook his head.

"Not until you listen to me." Tyson said.

Kai said nothing and turned so that he was not facing Tyson.

"I have been having trouble nightmares. I didn't want you to think I was weak, so I went to be with Kathleen Ann. She knows about the nightmares, and always makes it better. I am sorry, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." Tyson said fighting back the tears.

"I saw you sleeping in her arms! And you want me to think it was because of nightmares! I am not that dense!" Kai yelled.

"It's the truth. The nightmares are just part of the reason why I quit beyblading." Tyson said. "She is one of the few people who knows the truth. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"Tyson." Kai sighed. "Tyson, I am sorry. I should have stayed and listened to you."

Tyson didn't say anything at this point the was shaking and trying not to cry. Kai walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"How did you get here?' Kai asked him.

"Jordon, Kathleen Ann's brother." Tyson said. "I told him you left and he helped me find you and he helped me come here."

"I am glad you came." Kai said as he looked Tyson in the eyes.

"So am I." Tyson said. Kai than pulled Tyson into a deep kiss.

"I promise you, I will tell you everything. Once we get back to Japan." Tyson said after breaking the kiss.

"I would like that, but I am a little worried about Kathleen Ann." Kai told him.

"Don't worry, she is all bark and no bite." Tyson said.

"I hope so." Kai said leaning in to kiss Tyson, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Tyson! Kathleen Ann on her way!" Jordon shouted through the door. Kai walked over and let the boy in.

"Hi. I am Jordon. Okay, she phoned me and said she will be here as soon as she can. Her, well, their plane lives in three ours. Call her." Jordon said as he handed Tyson his cell phone.

"Do I have to call her? Cant you see that me and Kai were in the middle of something." Tyson said.

"I don't care if were in the middle of sex! If you call her and get her not to come, you might be able to leave here, after you had sex." Jordon yelled.

"Jordon, you know when ever you say the word sex. Your nose twitches." Tyson said.

"Tyson!" Kai and Jordon both yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll call her." Tyson said.

_Hello?_

_**Hey.**_

_Tyson, where are you? When are you coming back? Never mind. I am coming to get you._

_**I am fine, I found Kai and we talked. Every thing is fine. I haven't told him everything yet. But when we get back to Japan I am going to tell every one everything.**_

_If your sure._

_**I am**__._

_Be home in three days or less. Or I am going to bring you home._

After Kathleen Ann had said that she hung up the phone.

"She gave us a couple more days. Than we have to head home." Tyson told them.

"Lovely." Jordon said.

"Can you leave." Kai said.

"Yes, I can. I guess I will see you later." Jordon said leaving.

"I like him more than I like Kathleen Ann.' Kai said.

Tyson looked at Kai and said "just forget about him, we were in the middle of doing something."

Kai just smiled and pulled Tyson in to a make-out session. Kai pushed Tyson onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Kai pulled of Tyson's shirt and stopped dead in his tracks. He eyed the stitches and the bruises and quickly got off of Tyson.

"Kai?" Tyson asked. "What's wrong?"

"Your hurt." He stated.

"I am fine, my injuries are healing great. Even the doctors said so." Tyson told him as he leaned in for a kiss. Kai didn't let Tyson kiss him and asked:

"How did you get hurt?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I promised I would tell you later." Tyson said.

"Who hurt you? Tell me! Is this the reason you stopped beyblading?!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, clam down. Please." Tyson begged.

"I just want to make sure you are okay." Kai told him a little more clam.

"I am okay." Tyson tried to reasure him.

"You don't look okay." Kai said as he sat down on the bed next to Tyson.

"Kai?" Tyson spoke up.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I really love and trust you. So, I am going to tell you, everything." Tyson said. "Just don't get mad and start yelling."

"I cant promise that, but I will try." Kai told him.

"As long as you try. Well, it happened when I went to visit Kathleen Ann." Tyson began.

**Spaz: There chap is done. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And a big thank you to Brandie, with out her I would not know what to write for this chapter. And one more thank you to her for getting Tyler to shut up and stop trying to change the pairings!**

**RobbXmonXlover- Are you happy? Kathleen Ann hasn't kill Kai. **

**LovelySinner7- Yes Rei and Max! Kai is not a dead man, hopefully not a dead man**

**Shebajay- I am glad that you feel bad for Tyson, but in the next chapter you might even feel worse for him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spaz: Here is another chapter! Yay! I have been so lazy and not wanting to type, but Brandie is making me. Don't get me wrong, I love writing fanfics, I just don't like the typing it all up part.**

**Spaz: Here in another chapter! I hope that you all like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 7: _Ryo_

"As long as you try. Well, it happened when I went to visit Kathleen Ann." Tyson began. "I was only visiting for three days. And that was supposed to be it. Well, me and Ryo, a person I used to trust with my life were going to go and hang out. And well, I'll just start from the beginning."

_Flashback/Memory_

"_Kathy? Oh Kathy Ann!" a pitch black haired boy yelled, he was wearing jeans, and a red muscle tee._

"_I told you never to call me that!" Kathleen Ann yelled at the boy._

"_Sorry." The boy said._

"_No, your not sorry. If you were sorry, you would stop calling me that!"_

"_Your right. I am not sorry. There happy? Anyways Kathy Ann is a great little nickname."_

"_Kathleen Ann, me and Ryo are going to the park to beyblade." Tyson said to the raging _

_girl._

"_Its late." Kathleen Ann told them._

"_We know that, we will be gone for no more than an hour and a half. Okay?" Ryo said._

"_Fine."_

_Ryo and Tyson headed out of the house when Ryo turned to Kathleen Ann and said "Good Bye my little Kathy Ann!"_

"_Ryo!" Kathleen Ann yelled._

_After that both Tyson and Ryo ran out of the house like their pants were on fire._

"_You have to be nicer to her." Tyson said._

"_Why?" Ryo asked. "Its fun getting her mad."_

"_Is it fun when doesn't talk to you or says no more making out or kissing or stuff like that for a week?" Tyson asked._

"_I know, but I love making her mad. It makes the make-" Ryo stopped himself when he saw the look on Tyson's face. "Ah? I mean….I don't know what I mean."_

_Tyson let out a small chuckle and kept on walking._

"_Hey, Ty?" Ryo asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you want to go some else? The park is so boring." Ryo asked._

"_Where?"_

"_To me and my friend's hang out. Its an old warehouse. That one of their parents owns." Ryo told him. "It has three different Beyblade dishes."_

"_Why not." Tyson said._

"_Alright. Follow me." Ryo said as he took the led._

_The two ended up at an old warehouse that looked like it hasn't been used for years._

"_I thought this was you and your friends hang out? It looks like a hang dump." Tyson said._

"_It looks why better on the inside." Ryo said._

"_Whatever you say." Tyson said as he followed Ryo into the building._

_As soon as Tyson entered the warehouse he was grabbed from behind roughly._

"_No! Let go of me!" Tyson screamed as he struggled to get away from his captor. _

"_Shut up!" the captor yelled as he throw Tyson against the wall. The captor walked over to Tyson and put a knife to his neck._

"_Make one more sound, and I'll kill you, very slowly." the captor whispered in to Tyson's ear. "Maybe I should give you a warning."_

_The captor lifted the knife and stabbed it deep into Tyson's shoulder._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!" Tyson screamed out in pain._

"_I told you to shut up." the captor said as he kicked Tyson in the chest, multiple times._

"_Ryo! Help!" Tyson yelled earning himself another kick to the chest._

"_Tyson just shut up and listen to him." Ryo said standing a good five feet away from Tyson._

"_Listen to your friend." the captor said. "Where is Dragoon? My boss wants him."_

"_Like I'd tell you." Tyson spit._

"_Dumbass." the captor yelled kicking Tyson so hard his head hit the wall and made a loud cracking noise._

"_He keeps it in his pocket." Ryo spoke up._

"_Get it." The captor demanded._

_Ryo walked over to Tyson and dug into his jacket pocket. "I am sorry." Ryo said in a low hushed whisper._

_Ryo grabbed the blade and handed it to the captor. The captor turned to Tyson and kicked him as hard as he could and said "This well make my boss very happy."_

_The captor turned to Ryo and said "Get into the car we are leaving."_

"_Yes, sir." Ryo said before leaving._

"_My boss was nice enough to let you live, but if it was up to me. I'd kill you." the captor told Tyson._

"_Go…..to…..hell…."Tyson said out of breathe._

_Tyson's captor put the knife next to Tyson's throat and said. "I would have really enjoyed killing you."_

_The captor kicked Tyson one more time before leaving. _

"_Help……me." Tyson said quietly before drifting into unconunsiness._

_Tyson awoke, feeling numb at first, but than a pounding headache and chest ache hit him all at once. Tyson groaned, opened his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital._

"_Tyson?" a voice said sweetly._

_Tyson turned his head slowly and saw that Kathleen Ann was sitting next to him and she looked like she hasn't slept in days._

"_What?" Tyson asked out of it._

"_You were found alone in a warehouse, very beat up." Kathleen Ann said trying to keep her voice soft. "Do you know what happened to Ryo."_

"_Ryo? Bastard." Tyson said through the pain._

"_I am going to get a doctor, okay?"_

_Tyson nodded just as he tried to ignore the pain._

_End Flaskback/memory_

"I was out for two days, stayed in the hospital about four after I woke up and stayed with Kathleen Ann until I was ready to live." Tyson said crying. "I trusted him"

Kai pulled Tyson in to a tight embrace and said. "I am so sorry." Tyson just nodded his head and Kai kissed him gently. "I promise you. I will get Dragoon back for you."

Tyson looked and Kai and gave him a hard, meaningful kiss. Kai pushed Tyson onto his back on the bed and got on top of him, still while kissing him.

**Japan**

Max and Rei sat in the same chair while watching TV. When Kathleen Ann walked in.

"Max." Kathleen Ann said. Max just ignored her.

"Max." Kathleen Ann said again. Max just ignored her again.

"Fine." Kathleen Ann said walking out of the room. About an half an hour later Kathleen Ann reentered the room.

"Max, your mother is such a nice person." Kathleen Ann said sitting on the couch.

"What? Why didn't you tell me she called?" Max asked her.

"You ignored me. I tried telling you. So, we had a nice talk." Kathleen Ann said with a smile.

"What did you two talk about or do I not want to know?' Max asked.

"This and that, you know girl things, work things, boring things." Kathleen Ann said.

*_KNOCK KNOCK_*

"I'll get it." Kathleen Ann said. Kathleen Ann was a bit sadden when she went to answer the door, bugging Rei and Max was very fun to her. For some reason.

She opened the door, screamed, slammed the door and screamed again. By the second scream Max and Rei had already ran next to her.

"What is it?" Rei asked her.

"Make that bastard leave." Kathleen Ann screamed.

Rei opened the door and saw that Ryo was standing there and he had a swollen lip and black eye.

"Where is Tyson?' Ryo demanded.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"That is none of your concern." Ryo told him.

"Tyson is my friend, so it is my concern.' Rei said.

"Ryo. Leave. Now. Or I'll call the cops." Kathleen Ann spoke up.

"I am not leaving." Ryo said standing his ground.

"Yes, you are." Max said.

"I am not leaving until I have spoken with Tyson." Ryo said.

"Well, he is not here." Kathleen Ann said picking up the phone and dailing some numbers. "Now, leave. I will call the cops."

"Fine." Ryo said as he left.

Rei closed the door and looked and Kathleen Ann and asked. "Who was he?"

"The scum of the earth." Kathleen Ann said.

**Spaz: there it is! Yay! I hope that you all liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Shebajay- there now you know what happened to Tyson and I hope that you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Spaz: Sorry about the late update, I just got a puppy and he is a handful, always wanting to be held, and cuddled. And I just got a babysitting job. So, that's my excuse for way I have not been updating as fast. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. I hope that you all like this chapter.

_Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past_

**Chapter 8: **_**Rage**_

**Tyson and Kai slowly made their way to the dojo, there flight was nice. But not as nice as they would have wanted it to be. They wanted to be able to cuddle, but there was to many annoying people, who kept wanting to talk to them.**

**Tyson and Kai walked into the dojo and Kathleen Ann ran over and pulled them both into a hug.**

"**If this is how she kills people, it doesn't work." Kai said.**

"**Tyson. Oh. Holy. Shit. Tyson." Kathleen Ann said.**

"**What's wrong?" Tyson asked seeing the worry in her eyes.**

"**Ryo." Kathleen Ann said softly.**

"**What?" Tyson yelled. "He was here?"**

**Kathleen Ann looked at Tyson and just nodded her head.**

**Tyson pulled the now shaking Kathleen Ann into a hug, while Kai slowly exited the room. In search of Rei and Max. Kai found Rei and Max snuggling outside.**

"**Hey." Kai said to them.**

"**Hey." both Max and Rei said at the same time.**

"**How was your little trip?" Max asked with a smile.**

"**Fine."**

"**Was it just fine? Or was it more than just fine?" Max asked.**

"**Max!" Rei scolded.**

**Max just got up very close to Rei's face and picked him on the cheek.**

**Just than both Kathleen Ann and Tyson walked outside.**

"**I need to tell you why I quit beyblading." Tyson said. "I was over at Kathleen Ann's and…………" **

**Once Tyson had finished his story, Rei and Max were shocked.**

"**Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Rei asked.**

"**I….I…did…..I…..just couldn't." Tyson said.**

"**I promised I wouldn't say a word unless Tyson gave me the ok to.' Kathleen Ann said.**

"**What are we going to do about Ryo? And Dragoon?" Max asked worriedly.**

"**Ryo, I don't know what to do about him. But he is always up to something." Kathleen Ann said.**

"**No matter, how much trouble he gets into. But, if he gets into to much trouble he always comes to either me or Kathleen Ann, no matter how badly he hurts us," Tyson said.**

"**He believes that you two will forgive him?" Max asks.**

"**Yeah." Kathleen Ann said.**

**Kai turned to both of them with an emotionless face on and asked. "Will you forgive him?"**

"**I don't know." Tyson said.**

**Kathleen Ann just shook her head and walked back inside the dojo.**

"**She is still in love with him." Tyson said. "Let's just forget about Ryo right now and go out and gave some fun! What do ya say?"**

"**I'm in." Max said jumping for joy.**

"**I'll go also." Rei said.**

**Tyson turned to Kai and he just nodded his head. **

"**I'll go and ask Kathleen Ann if she wants to come." Tyson said as he ran into the dojo.**

"**If I see that Ryo, guy, again I am going to hurt him." Rei said.**

"**I'll help." Kai said.**

"**I want to know who his boss is." Max said.**

"**It could be Boris." Rei said. "He is the only one not in jail."**

"**Or somebody new after your bit beasts." Kai said.**

"**We should as Ozuma!" Max said. "He might know."**

"**But how do we contact him?" Rei wondered aloud.**

"**Hn. We can handle this on our own." Kai told them.**

"**But-" Max begin.**

"**No, buts. We can take care of Ryo and his boss on our own." Kai said firmly.**

"**How long does it take to ask Kathleen Ann if she wants to come?" Rei asked changing the subject.**

"**Yeah. How long does it take?" Max began to wonder.**

**With out a word Kai stormed into the dojo with Rei and Max following right behind him.**

"**Tyson?!" Kai called out. "Tyson?!"**

**Kai took off looking for Tyson, while Rei and Max searched the other part of the dojo for the missing teens. After searching the dojo, Kai screamed "Where are they?"**

"**Why are you yelling. We don't know. We were outside with you." Rei said calmly.**

**Kai pounded his fist at the wall and let out a frustrated scream.**

"**Kai, relax. They could have gone out for a walk or something." Max said. "Because the front door is open."**

**Rei and Kai gave Max an you-got-to-be-kidding-me-look and an you-should-have-told-us-that-earlier-look.**

"**We have to go look for Tyson." Kai said as he ran out of the dojo.**

"**What about Kathleen Ann?" Max asked.**

"**Look for her too, Maxie." Rei said. "Come one, let's go help Kai." **

**And with that, Rei and Max went searching also. They all searched the whole city for what seemed like hours and nothing. It was like they vanished into thin air.**

"**Where could they have gone?" Kai yelled.**

"**I don't know.' Rei said.**

"**Maybe that Ryo-guy knows." Max said. **

"**We don't even know where he is and how do we not know that he kidnapped them or something." Rei said.**

"**We could ask him, he is at the park." Max pointed out.**

"**Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Both Rei and Kai yelled at the same time.**

"**I didn't think it was important." Max defended. "he was just sitting on a bench, doing nothing." **

"**Just show us were he is." demanded Kai.**

**Max went to the park to the parked and they saw Ryo still sitting on a park bench doing nothing.**

**Kai ran up to Ryo and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet.**

"**What the hell?" Ryo asked.**

"**Where's Tyson?" kai demanded.**

"**And Kathleen Ann." Max added.**

"**Don't you guys ever keep track of each other? They were here not long ago hounding me for answers." Ryo told.**

"**What did you tell them?" Kai asked.**

"**Kathleen Ann said if I told anybody what I told them she would shoot off my man parts." Ryo said.**

"**What why did they go?" Rei asked.**

**Ryo pointed to the east and said. "That why, about ten minutes ago."**

"**You are going to be coming with us." Kai said walking in the direction still holding Ryo by his collar.**

"**Why?" Ryo asked forcing Kai's hand off of him.**

"**You are the reason they took off that's way." Kai growled.**

"**What if I told you, you were wrong?'**

**Spaz: Once again sorry about the late update, I will try to update faster. Sorry that it is so short also**

**RobbXmonXlover- Thanx, I am also gald Kai is alive, I was afraid to kill him off**

**LovelySinner7- You have a feeling why he came back? You might be right, you'll find out maybe in the next chapter**

**Shebjay- You'll find out about Ryo soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spaz: Here is another chapter! Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry about the late update**

**Might be a little confusing in the beginning, but will make sense later on.**

**Sorry That chapter 8 looked really bad, I'll try and fix it as soon as I can.**

**Next Chapter should be up sooner than this one was. I am free of babysitting. YAY!!**

**Sorry its short, next time I will try to make it longer.**

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 9: _Too Much To Handle_

"Kathleen Ann!"

Kathleen Ann ignored him and just kept on walking as fast as she could to get away, from everything.

"Kathleen Ann! Slow down!" Tyson yelled.

Kathleen Ann stopped in her tracks and turned to face Tyson.

"What? We have to find Ryo, so hurry up." Kathleen Ann said.

"We have been looking forever, the guys probably think we ran away or got kidnapped." Tyson said.

"You didn't have to come, this is something that I have to do." Kathleen Ann told him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Go! Leave this to me!"

"What are you going to do when you find him? Hmmm?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know, why did he come back. Why did he betray us? Something along those lines." Kathleen Ann replied.

"Lets just go back to the dojo and finish looking for him tomorrow. Its getting late.' Tyson said hoping that she would agree with him.

"Fine." Kathleen Ann said.

**With Ryo, Rei, Max, and Kai**

"Well, this is were they went off to." Ryo said to them.

The area they ended up at, was empty and not a soul in sight.

"Well, there not here." Kai said bitterly.

"I know." Ryo said. "I haven't seem either them."

"Than why did you tell us that you did?" Rei asked.

"I need an excuse." Ryo quickly pulled a small gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at them.

"Now, lets talk about your blades." Ryo said with an evil smile. Rei grabbed Max and pushed him behind him.

"Put the gun away." Rei told him.

"Where's the fun in that. Now, hand over your blade or lead will bea shootin." Ryo said.

"Just put the gun down." Kai demanded.

"Here's the deal, give me your blades and no one gets shot. Or don't give me your blades and you'll get shot and so will Tyson and Kathleen Ann. I will also make it as painful as possible." Ryo told them.

"We cant do that." Rei said. "We promised the Saint Shields we'd keep them safe."

BANG

Ryo pulled the trigger on his gun and Rei fell to the ground.

"Rei!" Max yelled as he kneeled next to his lover. "How could you!" By this time Max was hysterical and unable to hold his tears. He shook Rei and kept saying over and over:

"Please wake up, I need you."

"Now, give me the damn blades." Ryo yelled.

"Ryo!"

Ryo look over his shoulder and saw Tyson running towards him, unaware of the gun in his hand.

"Go away! He has a gun!" Kai yelled, but it was to late Tyson had already spotted Rei on the ground and rushed to his side.

"Rei! Ryo, how could you?" Tyson asked, Tyson than turned to Max and said:

"We have to put pressure on his wound, and keep track of his breathing. Alright?"

Max just nodded his head and applied pressure to the wound.

"Give me your blades or his gonna die." Ryo said this time pointing his gun at Tyson.

Max looked at Kai and he just nodded. They started to pull out their blades, when

BAM

Another blade came out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of his hand. When doing so, the gun shot out another bolt, this time hitting Ryo in the leg.

"ahhh." He yelled as he fell to the ground in pain.

The blade breakers look to see where the blade came from and saw Kathleen Ann running towards them.

"I called 911, they should be here soon." Kathleen Ann told them.

**An Hour Later At The Hospital**

"Why aren't they telling us anything?" Max said pacing up and down the hallway.

"Max, the doctors well tell us as soon as the know something," Kathleen Ann said hoping to claim the boy down.

"Maybe some of us should go home, shower and rest, than come back and switch off? It would be better of all of us. Mainly Max." Tyson said to Kai and Kathleen Ann.

"I'll take Max, and come back later." Kathleen Ann said.

"Okay." Tyson said while Kai remained silent.

Kathleen Ann walked over to Max and grabbed his hand. She basically dragged him out of the hospital, dragging his feet all the way.

"Kai, please say something." Tyson said.

"Hn."

"That doesn't count. Tell me what's going on in your head or something random that makes no sense or something." Tyson said.

"I wasn't able to save him. And he pointed the gun at you and there was nothing I could have done about it. But Kathleen Ann, she, she was able to save him. And you. With out her both of you might have died." Kai told him.

Tyson kissed Kai lightly on his cheek and said:

"But we didn't die and I know you would have done anything to save us." Tyson told him.

Kai didn't say anything, so Tyson crawled over the seat in-between them to get into Kai's lap. And cuddled into his chest, Kai in response put his arms around Tyson and held him close.

**At The Dojo**

"Why did we have to come here?" Max asked for the tenth time in one minute.

Kathleen Ann tired of ignoring him, answers him:

"To take a shower, eat, and rest. Than we go back and Kai and Tyson can come here and do the same."

"Oh."

"So, the quicker you shower, the quicker I can shower. Than we can go back. And don't worry Tyson will call as soon as he hears something." Kathleen Ann told him.

"Fine." Max sighed as he left the room.

RING RING

Kathleen Ann quickly answered the phone hoping Max didn't hear it ring.

_Hello?_

_**Its me**__._

_Tyson, baby, what's wrong?_

_**I have some bad news, are you sitting down?**_

_Yeah, tell me and leave nothing out_

_**Alright, well…..**_

**Spaz: There is the chapter and it's a cliffy!! Thanx for reading and reviewing**

**LovelySinner7- yes Ryo is a bastard**

**Shebajay- hey good guess, you had there, one of your guess might be true**

**RobbXmonXlover- yup there trouble and a lot more to come**


	10. Chapter 10

Spaz: Thanx for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

I am now obsessed with Winx Club!! I have watch the first 3 seasons! But I cant find the 4th, does anyone know were I can find it in English?

I want an honest answer, is this story going to slow? Or is it becoming boring? Please tell me if this is happening. Thank you.

_**Phone talk-**_** Kathleen Ann**

_**Phone talk-**_ Lee and Tyson

_**Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past**_

Chapter 10: _Hell no!_

_**Alright well, I just got done talking to Rei's doctor. He's out of surgey and might not make it though the night. The doc said its just a matter of time. But I know Rei, he'll make it. But that's not all.**_

_There's more?_

_**Yea. Ryo escaped. A cop left came back and he was gone.**_

_Great. Just Great._

_**Here is what I want you to do. Call the White Tigers, tell them what's going on with Rei. Than get your ass and Max's ass here ASAP.**_

_Okay, I will do that and we well be there soon. Bye._

_**Bye. Be careful**__._

Kathleen Ann quickly dialed the number to White Tiger Village.

_**Hello?**_

_Hi, is,ummm, Lee there?_

_**Yea, hang on a sec**__. __**Lee! Phone!**_

_**Hello?**_

_Hi, ahh, Lee this is Kathleen Ann you don't know me but I am a friend of Tyson, and well Rei got hurt. Badly._

_**How bad?**_

_He got shot, but Tyson and everyone else will tell you more when you get here. Rei is in the hospital here. I have to go back there now. Bye_

_**Bye. Wait!**_

_Yeah?_

_**What have the doctors said?**_

_That's its all a matter of time, their way of saying its all up to fate._

_**Thanks, bye**_

_Bye._

Once Kathleen Ann was done calling the White Tigers, Max walked in the room.

"Shower's free." Max told her as if she didn't know.

"Change of plans. We are leaving now and going to the hospital." Kathleen Ann said.

"Why?" Max asked afraid of hearing bad news.

"Rei is out of surgery and the doctors want us there, for when he wakes up." Kathleen Ann lied.

"Ok." Max said.

"And one more thing, the White Tigers are on there way." Kathleen Ann said

"Oh."

"is that a problem?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"Sorta, they don't know that Rei is, well, they don't know that we and Rei are-"

"Cheering for the other team." Kathleen Ann said.

"I guess you could put it that why. My parents don't even know. How am I going to tell them?" Max wondered.

"Tell before you move out." Kathleen Ann suggested.

"And say what, Bye Mom, Bye Dad. I'll miss you. Than walk out the door pop my head inside and say one more thing I am GAY! Than just leave, my mom would never speak to be again if I did that." Max said.

"Hey. It could work. And your parents are going to love you no matter what." Kathleen Ann said sweetly. "Now, we should leave."

**With Tyson and Kai**

"I hope they get here soon." Tyson said.

'Don't worry, their be here soon.' Kai said sifting his body under Tyson's weight.

"But I am worried, Kai. I am worried about Rei." Tyson said beginning to cry. "What if he dies? Or is hurt beyond recovery? Its all my fault. Ryo wouldn't have been here, if I hadn't come back to Japan. He was following me and Kathleen Ann. That's the only he would have known were I live. He knew I lived in Japan. But not the city. If I hadn't chased after Kathleen Ann, I could have done something. I could have talked him out of it. Or at least find out why he is doing all of this. "

"Tyson, Tyson, look at me. Look at me. This is not your fault. This is that dumbass Ryo's fault." Kai said before kissing Tyson on the lips.

Tyson didn't respond, but instead pulled away from Kai. Kai looked shocked and was about to say something when Tyson spoke up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Tyson said heading down the hallway.

Kai watched Tyson until he was out of sight.

"Kai!'

Kai, unnoticeably jumped, and looked behind him to see Kathleen Ann and Max.

"Hn."

"How's Rei?" Max asked.

"In the recovery room. The doctors said to wait a while before we visit him. They are running some extra tests." Kai told them.

"Where'd Tyson go?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"If want for a walk, a minute before you came." Kai said. "He blames himself."

"Why?" Max asked.

"I know why. Its because Tyson and me were friends with him. And out friend did this to him. That's why we blame ourselves." Kathleen Ann told them.

"He still would have had come after us." Kai said.

"I know, but me and Tyson still blame ourselves." Kathleen Ann said. "And the only way that that's going to change is if Rei is okay."

"He'll be fine." Max said pulling Kathleen Ann into a hug.

"I am going to go and find Tyson." Kai said leaving.

"Kathleen Ann?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here. You are a great friend."

"Your welcome, wait. Here comes a doctor.' Kathleen Ann said pointing to the doctor walking over to them.

"I am Dr. Hyde and I am in charge of your friend's recovery. Let me give you an update on his health."

**With Tyson**

Tyson left the hospital with only one thing on his mind.

'_I gotta find Ryo. And when I do, he's gonna pay.'_

**With Kai**

Kai had look everywhere he could think of to find Tyson, and so far, no luck.

'_Where is he?" _Kai thought.

Finally, a nurse got tired of him walking around and told him to go back to the waiting room, where is friends are. When he got there, he was jumped by Max and Kathleen Ann.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Kathleen Ann and Max chanted.

"The doctor said we can go and see him now." Max said happily. "We were just waiting for you and Tyson."

"Speaking of Tyson, where is he?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"I couldn't find him." Kai said worried.

"He might be hanging outside or talking to people or some place like that. I'll go and find him, you guys go and see Rei." Kathleen Ann said.

**Spaz: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon. **

**Southern Dragon - I am glad that you think this story is good and Ryo is a jerk**

**Shebajay- See, nothing bad happened to Rei.**

**RobbXmonXlover- Rei didn't die, and thank you for telling me about the grammar mistakes. I'll find a beta and have them help with the grammar. Its not my strong point, but any way. Thank you for telling me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Spaz: hey here is another chapter!! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_Embracing the Future and Dodging the Past_

**Chapter 11: **_**Truth, Ryo, Truth**_

**Tyson, was pissed, he had been walking around for a long time and still no Ryo.**

'_**How can a mostly likely limping boy with an injured leg be now where to be found? I need to find him, he has to pay for what he did to Rei.' **_**Tyson thought.**

**Tyson kept on walking around, than an idea hit him.**

'_**Why hadn't I thought of this before!?" **_**And with that thought in mind Tyson took off.**

**With Kathleen Ann**

Kathleen Ann had looked everywhere in the hospital, places visitors were allowed to go to, and everywhere outside. And she was beginning to worry.

'_I am so going to remove a important part of his body, if he doesn't show up in the next five seconds. .5. Okay he's gonna be in trouble.' _Kathleen Ann thought tried of wondering around and wanting to go and check up on Rei.

'_That's it, I give up. I'll look for that brat later.' _Kathleen Ann thought. _'Oh, crap! I need to go and call Gramps.' _

And with that in mind Kthleen Ann ran of to find a phone.

**At the Hospital**

"Hey." Max said as he sat in a chair next to Rei's bed.

"Hey, what happened to Ryo? Why isn't Tyson here? Is he okay?" Rei asked.

"Tyson went for a walk, he needed to clear his head." Kai told him.

"Ryo's escaped from here and no one knows where he is. But enough about him. How are you feeling?" Max asked with a smile.

"I've been better. I'm tired, How did Ryo get stopped anyway?" Rei asked.

"Kathleen Ann" both Max and Kai said at the same time.

"She came out of nowhere and launched her blade, it knocked the gun out of his hand. A bolt shoot out and hit him in the leg. She was so cool! You should have seen it!" Max said.

"Wow, remind me to thank her. Speaking of Kathleen Ann, where is she?" Rei asked.

"Looking for Tyson to tell him you woke up." Max said.

Max smiled, leaned in and gave Rei a small light kiss on the lips.

Rei laughed and said "Come on, Max. I know you can kiss better than that."

Max laughed and gave Rei a powerful kiss.

"Much better." Rei said.

**With Tyson**

Tyson stood on the door step on a run down hotel. Instead of knocking, he walked right tin,

"What the fuck!"

"Ryo." Tyson said to the boy sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?!" Ryo yelled.

"I want some answer, than some payback. Than after that I want your ass in jail." Tyson said with his voice filled wit hatred and anger.

"Not gonna happen." Ryo told him.

Tyson smiled, walked over to Ryo and slammed his fist on him bad leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the fuck!!" Ryo yelled.

"I know you only own one gun. So, unless you want me to hurt you tell me where Dragoon is and who your boss is." Tyson demanded.

"I'll answer one of those questions, I don't have a boss. I am my own boss. Oh, and here is a little bonus for you. That guys who beat you up, some homeless guy. I paid him $300 dollars to do that." Ryo said bitterly.

"Where's Dragoon." Tyson said forcefully.

Ryo looked at Tyson and spat in his face,

"Urgh, that's gross." Tyson said whipping the spit off his face.

"Dumbass." Ryo said.

Tyson looked over and saw Ryo pulling out a gun from under the couch.

"I wanted you out of the way. I wanted to be the best. I have always been the best and now, its over. And I will be the best, and on one well remember you." rRo said as he squeezed the trigger.

**At The Hospital**

"I couldn't find Tyson. Hey, Rei how are you? I called the White Tigers, they should be here be tomorrow night." Kathleen Ann told him.

" I am feeling okay. You called them?" Rei asked shocked she even knew them.

"Tyson told me to." Kathleen Ann said. "Kai, did Tyson check in at all?"

"No." Kai said.

"Kathleen Ann?" Rei said.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kathleen Ann asked.

"I wanted to say thank you, for saving me." Rei told her.

"Rei, you don't have to thank me. I only did what was right." Kathleen Ann said. "Anyways, I couldn't let you get killed. You are way to cute." Kathleen Ann walked over to Rei and pinched his cheek.

"Hey, leave my boyfriend alone." Max said.

Kathleen Ann looked at Max and stuck out her tongue at him, than her cell phone rang.

_Hello?_

**Kathleen Ann heard nothing but some one breathing deeply**.

_Hello?_

**Once again she heard nothing but breathing**.

_If you don't say something I'm gonna hang up the phone_

_**Kath….Oh…...My……….God………Kath……………..**_

_Tyson? Tyson? Take a deep breathe and relax._

_**Hel…come…..hotel……Leaf….down…A12…**_

_Tyson, what's wrong? Are you okay? Tyson? Tyson? Tyson, are you there? Tyson?_

**Kathleen Ann heard nothing but the sound of a phone being hung up.**

Kathleen Ann looked at the others and said "Tyson is in trouble. I think he might be hurt.'

"Where is he? What did he tell you?" Kai asked.

"Umm, hel, which I think means help. Come, hotel, leaf, down, and A12." Kathleen Ann told him.

"That makes no sense." Rei said.

"Rei's right." agreed Kai. "He must be out of it.'

"the hotel downtown on Leaf street." Max said. "Its old, and run down, my dad stayed there before he moved here. And A12 could be the room number."

"Let's go." Kai said with Kathleen Ann and Max following right behind him.

"We'll be back." Max said to Rei.

"All of you be careful. And come back in one pecie." Rei told them as they lifted.

**At Hotel Cheeps**

Kathleen Ann, Max, and Kai stood in front of the room A12.

"I'm gonna go in first. You two follow, if anything happens, run like hell and go get help." Kai told them.

Both Kathleen Ann and Max nodded in agreement. Kai opened the door and was shocked at the bloody scene inside.

"Tyson!" Kai yelled as he ran in to the room.

**Spaz: Well, I have some bad news, this story is almost over with. Only about 2 or 3 more chapters left than its done : ( **

**Anyways thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**RobbXmonXlover- Tyson is good at doing stupid things, but he does have his moments.**


End file.
